


Locker Room Bully

by Yaoi32



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bully, Bullying, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Content approved by SCAR, Cute, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Elementary School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Gay Male Character, Gross, Gym, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Large Cock, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Messy, Minor Violence, Orgasm, Penis Size, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Same Age, Scents & Smells, School, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexy, Shoe Kink, Shorts (Clothing), Shota, Shotacon, Shotadom, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Sweat, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Worship, fag, faggot, musk, slight shoe kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi32/pseuds/Yaoi32
Summary: In this chapter Nathan will be introduced to his first sexual experience with a bully, excitement and reluctance, lust and hesitationOver what i hope to be many chapters he will be bullied the fuck out of in various ways escalating in intensity as it goes on
Relationships: Ben Riley/Nathan Andrews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Sin Corps





	Locker Room Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, do not condone any of the actions committed in this story in a real life setting.  
> All characters in a sexual situation are 18 regardless of whatever is written, Its all one big elaborate rolelplay or something.
> 
> If you are under 18 years of age please leave via the appropriate exit button of your choosing. If you are offended by this content, I would ask you to flee this awful place and never come back.

Locker room bully

It was a hot, muggy summers day. Nathan had just finished a grueling session of year 5 cross country, running around the school grounds,one of the most boring activities imaginable if it wasn’t for the bouncing mounds of flesh jiggling in front of his eyes.

He was in a right state. His short, brown spiky hair was now matted with sweat, now slick to the touch. Perspiration dripping down his tired looking face, his soft blue eyes slightly squinting to avoid the glare of the sun, legs like jelly from the intense exercise, black Addidas trainers caked in soggy mud. His once pristine white PE clothes consisting of a pair of shorts and t-shirt very slightly see-through from the moisture soaking through his clothes. An easy to miss boner tucked into his waistband, brought on by the cool caress of the wind and his own sordid fantasies.

Nathan had never done anything with another boy but he was pretty sure deep down in his heart he was gay. He'd been checking out some of the boys in the locker room for a while. Sneaking glances at their junk when he thought they weren’t looking.He especially liked the way they would often bulge in a tight pair of briefs,leaving little to the imagination. He also had a basic knowledge of sex from the few times he'd been able to search unrestrained after bypassing the adult filter on his home pc.

His suffering was now over as he trudged back into the locker room. Smearing mud on the tiled floor, no doubt the janitor will curse his name later on but that wasn’t any of his concern. Most of the boys had already showered and left as Nathan took the run leisurely while others competed and ran wholeheartedly.

He threw off his muddy attire straight into his school bag, leaving a surprise for his mother to find later. Sitting on the bench he began searching for his towel while scanning the room for a peak of the good stuff.

It didn’t take long until he had his eyes fixated on Ben, a bit of a bully who was over a foot taller than Nathan's 4’1”. Ben was a rough and cheeky, golden blonde with piercing, intimidating blue eyes. You could tell he had started working out as his bare, hairless chest was showing the faintest definition of a 6 pack. Nathan's eyes trailed downwards past the few whispy hairs Ben had around his groin to his dangling cock, swaying hypnotically. It was at least 4 inches and he was still soft.

He was almost in a trance, lost in his revelry when suddenly Ben, who up until now was distracted talking on his phone met his gaze, giving him a dirty, piercing look and a single raised finger as if to say wait there. Nathan quickly looked away,daring not to disobey the boy, as running would probably make things worse. He was also still pretty horny and secretly hoping it would lead somewhere.

It wasn’t long before the final few boys emptied out of the room, it was now lunch so it was unlikely anyone would come in for a while. The boy sat there nervously until Ben who was naked from the waist up caught his attention by banging on the bench. Nathan looked up to see the boy calling him over with a curled finger.

He gulped and breathed in deep, psyching himself up and standing shakily as he walked over to the other side of the locker until he was standing in front of the blonde, who stared up at him with a cocky grin.

"See something you like, Fag? I know you’ve been staring at me and some of the other boys for a good while, don't deny it." Nathan's heart thumped in his chest and his boner jumped at that word, he knew it was a bad word but something about it excited him.

"Well today you’re in luck. I've been feeling horny all day cuz’ I never had time for my morning wank and we won’t be disturbed in here. That’s where you come in. Well… to be more precise, I’ll be coming in you." He chuckled at his own joke.

“So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're gonna be getting a liquid lunch regardless but one option includes me rearranging your face first.” He pushed Nathan firmly down to his knees and slipped out of his gym shorts.

“I'd rather you pathetically resist. I could go for a good fag bashing. Gets me reeeal hard and horny.” As he punctuated the last words he repeatedly cock slapped Nathan in a slow rhythmic motion, small clear drops of pre pooling on his forehead.

Nathan was so overwhelmed with feelings and lust that he just followed the commands of Ben as he got to his knees and felt the hard meat now resting across his face. Ben noticed that Nathan was sporting a boner and smirked. “Yea, you fags like this shit, this must be like a dream come true for you. Don't worry, I'll be getting well acquainted with this hole now I know it's open for use.”

Feeling like control of his body had been taken away from him, the brunette waited kneeling on the locker room floor as Ben's hard shaft rubbed against his face, coating him with a sticky residue, the scent of the bully boy. He rubbed the spongy, drooling head along Nathan's tightly sealed lips giving them a glistening sheen. The smell overwhelmed his senses, sending him into a heady daze.

“That’s it, breathe it in fag. This is the smell of my cock, Your gonna be the best of friends in no time. Give it a little kiss right on the head.” This would be Nathan's very first kiss, not a romantic exchange of feelings while being held in a boys strong protective arms as they expressed their love for one another, but a fleshy cockhead drooling pre from the slit. Their lips touched as Nathan gave a small peck, imbibing his first taste of pre. It stuck to his tongue and spread throughout his tastebuds.

“Fuck Yea, how was your first kiss, fag? Am I a good kisser or what?” He looked down at Nathan with a shit-eating grin, a string of their love connecting them both. From Nathan's lips to the oozing maw.

“ Now that introductions are over, lets get started. ” He pulled his now 8 inch erect monster up and away and dragged Nathan in, now nestled snugly in his musky balls right on top of the brunette's nose .

Nathan knew all this was a bad idea and only regret would come of it. The little head had taken over, the olfactory delights from breathing in the blonde's musk spurring him on and the mean fists of Ben keeping him firmly in place. This compliance didn't go ignored by Ben as he praised the fag for his eagerness but chastised him for thinking.

“Fags follow Alphas lead,” he said as he slapped him round the ear, “I didn’t tell you to start sniffing. I’m happy your learning but all that head of yours should be filled with is Dick! Now, you may sniff, cocksucker, thank me for this privilege.”

The freshly christened fag resumed sniffing at the sweat soaked balls. Ben hadn’t yet taken his shower and was ripe from the run.

“Thank you, Ben,” Nathan said through ragged breaths.

“For what, fag?” “F-for letting me smell your balls.” The confliction and disgust was clear as day on the brunette's face.

Another slap, this time harder. Nathan's head bounced back slightly at the impact, “That was weak, here I am going out of my way to show you your place in the world and you can’t even managed a heartfelt thanks? Try again, fag, this time really sell it to me.”

Ben had secretly been recording on his phone, bringing it out when Nathan was busy with his task. He had him hook, line and sinker thought Ben. It was so easy too, he practically begged him for it, he chuckled inwardly, knowing that wasn’t far from the truth.

“Thanks for letting me inhale your sweaty balls and delaying your shower just for me, I know I don't deserve your gift.”

“Good boy. See, your able to do it if you try, since you love them so much I’m giving you permission to suck on them, really explore them with your tongue and eat up any of the crud.”

Nathan hesitated for a moment, realizing things were going too far but was unable to really do anything about it. Ben would definitely leave him bruised and bloody if he refused, he’d made that quite clear at the start, even someone seeing his humiliation might be a better outcome, he thought, they could break it up and give him time to escape.

Enraged, Ben punched Nathan in the gut, sending him falling to the floor with a thud! He doubled over in pain and writhed on the ground.“I’m not playing around faggot, get sucking on my jawbreakers!” he yelled as he dragged Nathan back on to his knees by the head.

“You can refuse but all you'll end up in is a bloody mess and by tomorrow, everyone will know what a faggot you are.” Ben replayed some of the recording. Nathan's face went white with fear, his face was clearly visible as he went in for his first kiss and his voice audible as he thanked Ben for the privilege of sucking his balls.

Right now, he had no choice but to obey, he would think up a plan to get out of this mess, that's what he would tell himself to get through this humiliating chapter.Beaten and broken he sucked the sweaty orb into his mouth,his tastebuds withered at the salty flavour, a mixture of pre and sweat,maybe the slightest taste of piss.

He wasn't a connoisseur in these matters and wanted it over and done with. ”You're actually pretty good at this faggot,feel all the folds and crevices with your tongue,clean me up, gimme a long,leisurely tongue bath.”

His own cock trapped in his briefs was jumping and tingling at these new sensations,pre forming at his tip, a betrayal of his body speaking truths that Nathan refused to hear. Satisfied, Ben plopped out his testicle and then swiftly stuffed the other one in.Nathan repeated the same process until he felt it was clean,

He felt sick from the nasty degrading act and the vicious punch from before.”You've churned up those babymakers real good, I'm all warmed up for you now so I think its about time for the main event. cocksucker, what do you say,feeling hungry?”

Nathan said nothing, just looking defeated on the floor, resigned to what was coming. Ben snickered and pushed his slick head to the brunette's mouth, There was no resistance as Nathan's lips parted, letting the spongy mass rest gently on his tongue. Ben continued to record, making sure he got this as a closeup, his horniness rocketing as he dominated this boy's mind, body and soul. His cock let out a victory spurt of pre, soiling and claiming the brunettes velvety fuckhole.

Ben's cock would take some time getting used to as Nathan could barely fit the head in. Ben waited a moment, giving him time to adjust to the throbbing flesh. He would train the boy in the art of cocksucking slowly but surely.

“Get sucking faggot! And no teeth or you'll lose yours,” Ben threatened as he thrust into Nathan's fuckhole. It made Nathan gag as the cock pushed itself toward his throat. He regained his composure and made sure to keep his teeth out of the way. Ben was giving him full reign.

He closed his mouth and licked around the head trapped in his warm confines, an appreciative moan slipped from Ben's lips before Nathan bobbed up and down on the first few,inches being careful to stay way from his throat, his tongue tasting the underside of the shaft and the tightness from the seal creating a pleasant friction. It felt good to Ben but he'd had better by far.

Nathan reached up to stroke Ben's meaty cock but was shut down as his arm was batted away. “No hands faggot. You suck at this, use more saliva." he grabbed Nathan by the back of his head and pulled him fully off his slimy schlong with a Pop,

Nathan panted breathlessly, "Keep that mouth open and look at me!"Ben commanded. In the next moment Nathan heard Ben clear his throat as he hocked up a generous helping of phlegm and spittle and violently spat it into his mouth, letting the remainder dribble in.

He could taste the horrible concoction and winced as the trail of spit snapped off from Ben's lips and fell directly onto his tongue, he nearly gagged at the sickly, yellow looking liquid. He held his mouth open as instructed as Ben took his cock and rubbed the goop around the inside of the boys mouth with his large mushroom head."That'll make things nice and sloppy, did you like it faggot?",he smirked. Not expecting an answer as he pulled Nathan in and this time plunged to the back of his throat.

“Take it fag! Breathe through your nose cos your not getting any more air till I dump a tasty load down your throat.” Nathan wasn’t prepared for the onslaught, the merciless plundering of his throat by Ben's turgid conqueror. He gagged and spluttered as it hit his tonsils repeatedly,filling up his mouth fully, his jaw hurting from the sheer width of it. Nathan's eyes welled up with tears and his nose ran snotty at the brutal treatment.

Trying to get the most meager of breaths in as Ben's cock longdicked him in and out.Both of them failed to notice the copious spillage of pre in Nathan's briefs as he took the relentless pounding, choking on the meaty dick.

"Mmm, you've got a good throat,dick dump,just relax and let me in, soon you'll have a full stomach of my creamy chowder." Ben's orgasm was building as he used Nathan like a disposable fleshlight, ramming in and out. On the final thrust he pushed all the way in until Nathan's nose was pressed against his babymakers, he could sense their pulsing as the pipe burst.

Ben moaned in ecstasy as his explosive discharge shot straight down Nathans throat into his awaiting stomach, 2-3-4 The first spurt torpedoing out,the shots to follow only mildly dieing down in intensity and volume. They never even touched the sides as his belly absorbed the boys essence.

This set off a chain reaction and the buildup of Nathan's pleasure came to a crescendo as he dribbled weakly into his gym shorts, making a sticky wet mess and moaning around the pulsing head in his throat.

The boys cheeks were close to bulging and his eyes were streaming, he looked an absolute mess.Ben slowly withdrew from his cockholster while still in the throes of orgasm, these next shots dribbled out and left a milky deposit in Nathan's mouth. They continued until Ben had emptied out every last drop into his new bitch, then he pulled out his snake from the boys well used orifice.

“Don’t swallow yet, Cocksucker,” Ben threatened as Nathan gasped for air and choked on his load, some leaking from his lips on to the floor. “Stay still and open.” Nathan looked a picture, covered with tears, cum trails and snot with a thick creamy load bathing his tonsils. Ben slapped him with his sticky, dribbling dick and laid it flat along his face. “Pose for the camera bitch.” Holding up V's that Nathan copied in a dazed state.

“Wow ,loser, you really are a natural. You definitely deserve that load, now swish and swallow, faggot!” He churned the chewy load up in his dick dump of a mouth and began to gargle Ben's creamy boy butter. It was salty with a lumpy texture. Nathan signed defeated,his will beaten to a pulp. The camera got it all on closeup before he gulped obscenely three times, each with a different face of disgust at the taste and texture sliding down his throat. Opening his now vacant mouth to show Ben his handiwork.

Nathan barely  realised , his briefs had left the telltale sign of orgasm as his load soaked through the fabric onto the floor, joining the leftovers of Ben's own release.Ben stared at the brunette's open wide maw,pleased that his generous gift was  gratefully accepted ,

“That's a good slut, how was your very first load? Awesome right? No need to answer I can see it all over your face” Nathan had in-fact somewhat enjoyed it, he was unsure about the taste but even now when he had somewhat come to his senses, the degrading act excited him in ways he'd never felt before this day.

Ben rubbed his sneakers into the puddle of cooling boy juice, “Don't waste it fag, that's my premium milk you spilled,"Nathan's face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of licking those muddy shoes."Ben,please, just let me go, I did what y", SMACK. Ben's other sneaker collided with the boys chin knocking him to the hard tiled floor,

“You don't get it do you? I'm not asking, I’m TELLING you. Get that filthy fag tongue on my sneakers NOW!”The kick left Nathan dazed and his jaw ached, He wearily got up back onto his hands and knees and placed his tongue on the sneakers,

"Good boy, see how much easier things are when you obey? Slurp up that jizz,make them nice and shiny," Nathan sucked up the small pool of congealing spunk then went to work.”Wait a moment” Ben spat onto his own shoe, The saliva landed in one gloopy pool.

“That should be enough” His dry tongue got to work at removing any  filth as it hesitantly trailed along the front of the sneaker , its foul flavour  activated by the dripping saliva.

Ben watched on from above with a grin,feeling so powerful from getting this loser to do whatever he wanted. He certainly wasn't gonna let him go. He was perfect, cute, malleable, and with enough training and he could become the ideal slave. 

He switched shoe s and repeated the same process until both of the fronts were gleaming,”Not bad gaywad but these soles are coated with mud!”

Nathan looked on sickly at the wet clumps clinging to the bottom of the sneaker. "Haha, don't worry,just stay still a moment." Ben slowly rubbed his shoe along Nathan's face the wet clumps sticking to his skin. He waited kneeling for this torment to end,fearing another beating but feeling compelled to follow Ben's orders.

“You're a great foot rag, loser”, he took one last photo of the fag before starting to get dressed. "Stay like that while I get dressed, I wanna see you after school,,,,, or else." Nathan waited silently,mud drying on his tear stained face until Ben was ready to leave,towering above him.He snorted up and left a parting gift on the the brunette's forehead, the spit trickling down Nathan's nose.

“Until later, bitch”, he laughed as the boy heard the Gym door slam.leaving him entirely alone in the musky locker room.Broken and battered the boy sorely trudged over to the showers to soothe his aching body.A whirl of emotions going through his head as the water poured down, one thing he did know, is that he had to delete that video,,,,

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please press the kudos button if you enjoyed the story and even a comment if you'd like to give your thoughts, ill be happy to reply  
> Im more likely to continue and to write quicker if i see people enjoying it.
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)  
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
